The capacity of individual links in a network may be selected to meet expected traffic demand. The capacity may further be selected to increase the fault tolerance of the network in the event one or more links fail. By way of example, the network may be configured so that the network can continue meeting the data traffic demands between a source node and a destination node if one of the links of the networks becomes unavailable for use.
In that regard, the capacity of existing links may be augmented in anticipation of, or in response to, a failure in the network. For instance, augmentation of the maximum capacity of the links of the network may be performed in anticipation of each failure topology. Links to be so augmented may be identified with the aid of an algorithm such as a constrained shortest path first (CSPF) algorithm. Augmentation may be performed by dispatching personnel to modify the physical networking infrastructure, for example, laying additional fiber optic cables, adding additional network communication devices, or increasing the capacity of an existing communication device. Augmentation may also be performed by reconfiguring the network communication devices to, for example, increase the network bandwidth allocated to the selected link.